Fuego y Agua
by Faeriefire
Summary: Collage use to be boring for Diego Armando, but when Lana Skye joins him and his pack of dogs The Marshall brothers , things start getting interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading part one in my trilogy (Fire and Water, Diego's POV).

This is a series about Lana Skye and Diego Armando.

There's a lot of law chatter, it may not make a lot of sense, but I trust you it has substance! XD

* * *

Everyone in this class room was an idiot, or so the red clad Cuban, Diego Armando had thoughts. Every week he found himself sitting in the large lecture halls listening to the professors drone on and on, occasionally throwing up a debates for their hopeful students to bicker on among one another. He had never imagined law school to be this... Boring...

Everything the teachers brought up in their classes were in their books just about, and the Latino found it easier to just read the books himself and then spend his time drinking his coffee in the classes rather then try and decipher what the professors were saying and how it correlated with the work they were doing. The only interesting part of classes were when a current case was going on in the world was brought up and debates were sparked by it. The sound of everyone's voice as they became louder and louder and the arguments became more heated. These were the only times that he felt even a twinge of amusement in his first year, and most of his second year.

Most of the time the debates were able to get heated on their own, but when everyone would agree on what was going on, these were the times that the Cuban blood showed strong in Diego and he would loudly say a statement that would set off the class room. Even if he didn't agree with what he was saying, Diego would say something opposite of what everyone had agreed on. Most of the time the one that had been talking the loudest on the subject would retort back with something at him, irritated he was arguing this, but all they were doing was entering a trap. He never went into a fight unprepared. He would use statements and documents to paint a pretty picture for his case every time, beating the others into submission. For a little over a year, this had been the pecking order of things, Diego looked down upon everyone and their weak arguments as the champion. That is until that Kitten...

Lana Skye was a Kitten that he had seen but had never known before that one fateful day in class. She was new to the campus, a new law student starting to pave her path on the road he was already walking down in his normal cocky fashion. By most of his standards, she was average. Brown hair and eyes, not very curvy except for mild hips, which was rather nice in his eyes. To add to her, she was quiet... Every class he had with her, she would sit in a remote area and keep quiet. The only other person she ever saw her with was occasionally the Old Coyote, Neil Marshall.

He knew Neil fairly well thanks to his brother, Jake. The Rattle Snake and Diego had been his partner in crime ever since they had started collage. If someone could be 'Intellectually Attracted', they had certainly been 'Deviantly Attracted'. Some of the college guys had tried to haze all the freshmen their first year, only to have the tables turned on them when Diego and Jake had both broken rank and started spraying them with fire extinguishers instead of the other way around. The two had been together for Kitten hunting as well as some bitter times when Diego found his now Ex-Kitten cheating on him. Since that day in their first year, he had been rooming with Jake, and come this year, it was only natural he met the youngest Marshall.

Neil was bright and quite civilized compared to his brother, but quiet and had few friends. It was probably this reason that the Cuban found the idea that he had a possible girlfriend so hard to believe, especially this Kitten. Some of the guys around campus has started to call her the 'Ice Queen' due to her cold stare and her even colder replies to anyone who tried to charm her, he had started to notice a pattern though that as soon as the Old Coyote came around her though, she would give a smile, as if all that ice would magically melt away. He could have sworn he had even heard a laugh once.

It had never crossed the Latino's mind that this Kitten, the quiet Ice Queen would challenge his rein on the class, but in one day, he was proven wrong...

The day so far had been average. Diego had taken his normal seat near the front, clad in his favorite color and hair slicked back in a wild mane fashion, sipping his coffee. This was a three hour lecture, so he had made sure to bring a few thermals with him in his backpack for refills. Some of the guys in his class that he talked to had started talking about some women they had picked up at a local bar. Diego had interjected a few things that stirred up a few loud laughs, but this was normal chatter. His eyes had only left his group for a moment when he had saw Lana contemplating as of where to sit. She didn't seemed very pleased about something, but that was of no concern to him. His eyes had flickered once more away from his group when Neil had taken his seat next to the Frosty Queen herself. He gave his friend a mild smirk for his apparent skill in nabbing even the coldest Kitten out there.

Class droned on, the teacher's lecture, boring as normal. Diego had been more interested at assessing the different levels of bitterness of his different batches of coffee while draped in his seat rather then listening. Finally, an argument had been brought up by the professor on a subject that held little interest to Diego, none the less, it was an argument that might have fighting.

"What is the most important article in the Human Right's Act?"

One of the guys that had been a straggler to his group spoke up right off the bat; "The right to live life, of course!"

Diego couldn't help it, such a weak argument. Was that all he was going to say to that? "Right to life?" He gave less then amused scoff, "Life's not worth living if it's not given the proper respect."

The professor was the next to speak up, a rare treat to have him challenging him to provide support to his claim.

"Are you saying there's a more important article, Mr. Armando?"

A smirk formed on the Cuban's face as he leaned forward onto the desk, his cup in his hand. He was in no hurry to start and finish what he was saying, the more pause you could add while having people on the edge of their seats, the more dramatic it could be. "Well, article 5 protects the dignity and security we all deserve. There's nothing to live without liberty."

"That's your view, just because you think that doesn't make it so. Right to Live is Article 1 for a reason." The original challenger brought up.

"Ha!" Diego laughed, his smirk grew as he stared down the other young man, his accent lingering ever so clearly in his voice. "Anyone who wants to live without dignity doesn't' know the meaning of life."

"So what? They don't deserve to live?"

The aroma of the coffee had taken the Latino's focus as he took a long sip before answering, "I'm saying they don't understand what life is about."

This statement seemed to have left the class room at a loss for words. Check and mate... Diego leaned back in his seat and grin madly into his cup, feeling all eyes on him, including one piercing gaze...

"Excuse me,"

The Ice Kitten had spoken, an odd, unheard of experience so far. Diego didn't even bother to turn upon hearing her clear, soft voice unlike many of his peers, but it did amuse him. Maybe this was only a check, maybe she would challenge him in this. It was highly doubtful, but none the less, it was interesting to him.

"But we are still talking about the Human Rights Act, aren't we?"

Diego turned this time around, just to make sure this was that Kitten with the gaze speaking. He couldn't help but let his grin grow upon confirming it was her. Did this Kitten have claws? This would sure be interesting...

"Glad you're keeping up with us, Kitten."

Lana didn't seem phased by his comment, she responded quickly to him.

"Your argument is that Article 1 isn't as important as Article 5, is that right?"

He smirked again, "Ha! You've been paying attention."

Her cool demeanor remained intact as she kept those sharp eyes on him, the more they kept focused on one another, the more he was able to see the intelligence behind those coffee bean colored eyes of hers.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the basis of your argument is that Article 1 is useless without the 'dignity' provided by Article 5."

The Latino raised an eyebrow at this, wondering where she was going with this. "That's right." He said before taking a long drink from his cup, waiting for her apparent point.

"Strange, I thought that the very concept of human rights was founded upon dignity. To say that anything in the Act doesn't provide dignity to a person contradicts it's nature as a functioning part of the legislation. That is to say, arguing over the dignity, or the lack thereof, in any part of this questions, the Act itself, not to mention the European Conventions on Human Rights."

She had a point; No, more then a point, she was right. He was able to recognize this and started to think over her words. Now just who was this first year Kitten that was so boldly taking him on when everyone else cowered? There had be no seriousness behind his argument, he had only wanted to stir the pot. Her though, she was actually challenging his point unlike anyone else had so far. He stared at her trying to figure her out as he took a long sip from his cup. She was a very interesting Kitten.

Her gaze never left him, it was sharp, and Diego started to find it thrilling, exciting! Her argument continued, and he was starting to find that he was being drawn to her words like a dog to a good belly scratch.

"Furthermore, as you well know, the Human Rights Act first and foremost protects people against their governments If you read the articles thoroughly, you would see that the sanctions refer to specifically to the law. It doesn't guard against all attacks on dignity"

He thought, trying to come up with a quick argument, he didn't want this to end. "What about articles 8, 10 and 11? Their application has a broader width, implying the creation of the Act wasn't made with just the state in mind." He gave her a cocky grin and sniffed at his coffee, "It's like coffee, Kitten: It wasn't made to fight the claws of sleep but it's the side-effect people readily embrace."

There was a flair of attitude, a fire in the Kittens belly that could be shown in her actions as she waved away his words and by how she pressed her lips together. "Those were created to protect people against the government. It is lawyers who have found the loopholes and applied these to every day cases. And," (she tilted her head) "We know how well 8 and 10 work in conjunction"

"Ha!" He laughed, this Kitten had claws! He couldn't help but be amused now by her. "But there's your contradiction, Kitten. 8 says we all have the right to a private life but 10 says we have freedom of expression"

"The most obvious scenario being that of a celebrity and a journalist. As a person, we all have the right to privacy and some will argue that as a celebrity you give up that right. Which means they cannot infringe upon a journalist's right tot freedom of expression." She repeated back to him without missing a beat. It was like she knew what his argument was going to be even before he said it.

"Exactly!" Diego said with another trademark smirk, "With two blatantly conflicting articles, the HRA shows signs of imperfection."

The room had became empty for the Cuban, everyone else in the room was now invisible to him as all he could focus on was the Kitten rows away with her cleaver words, and her cool demeanor that wasn't even melting at what he normally threw out there that would shut up even the teachers.

"But I never said the HRA is perfect." The Kitten stated, her tone unchanging, seemingly unaffected by his words. "In fact, as students of the law, we all know legislation is always imperfect which is why it morphs all the time. All I'm saying, is that the HRA is the epitome of judicial dignity, but that's just that. It doesn't offer that security emotionally or psychologically." A smile- no, almost a smirk formed on those glowingly charming lips of hers. The first time the Latino or probably anyone one in this class had seen such expression given to anyone other then the man sitting next to her.

"Therefore," She continued, "Mr. Armando, your argument is riddled with just as many imperfections as the legislation you're criticizing"

Silence fell upon the room as Diego didn't snap back with an argument to keep up his rolling challenge. Instead, he kept his eye on her. She was a first year student, yet she didn't back down from his challenge, she fought back coolly without even batting an eye at him. He was finding her liked this, he liked her.

Any seriousness he had been holding in his face he let go of as he gave her a huge grin, probably the biggest anyone had seen from him to date.

"It's about time, Kitten." He allowed a hint of intrigue to enter his voice, "I was beginning to wonder if you had it in you." There were more in his words then what he had just said though. It was about time that someone challenged him, it was about time someone was worth fighting wit with.

His words didn't throw Lana off though, in fact she seemed cooler then ever. "I have it in me. The difference is, I don't let mine boil to arrogance."

"Ha!" Diego laughed loudly. This Kitten with claws, he was starting to love her steadfastly for them. He hadn't met a Kitten with this sort of attitude before, and he was finding he liked it a lot.

The world snapped back to reality, and the fact they were indeed surrounded by other people came back to focus as the professor spoke up finally. "All right everyone!"

He reorganized himself as everyone felt at liberty to go back to their normal level of chatter. Diego didn't let his gaze leave the Kitten, even if she wasn't looking at him any more, he was watching her. Neil beside her was laughing and talking to her, seemingly amused about something, but the best he could guess was that he was commenting on their battle of wits.

Class was continuing, yet still, he refused to take his eyes off her. He was curious now, and he would make sure to show his undying attention, pestering every moment if at all possible. If she was hanging around Neil, that should be easy enough after all.

Her eyes flickered down at him and his coffee, causing him to grin and he even went as far as to wink at her. He had a feeling this was going to be the start of an interesting relationship, even if their attitudes were polar opposites.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading part two of my Liego fanfiction.

I don't claim to be an expert at Spanish, so forgive my poor Spanish if if it is wrong.

Spanish Translation:

Acaba de dar en el que me: Give in to me  
I te mantendrá cautivo en mi corazón: I'll keep you captive in my heart

No me gusta verte con él: I hate seeing you with him  
Usted debería estar conmigo, no con Jake: You should be with me, not with Jake.

* * *

Ever since Neil Marshall had introduced his brother, Jake to his friend Lana Skye, Diego smelt trouble. His best friend, Jake the Snake was very much like his nickname. He was a snake in the grass, notorious for slithering his way up Kitten's skirts and pants since he had started collage. One of the most prudish Kittens on campus, Lana Skye, seemed like the most unlikely Kitten to go out with such a known player. Neil seemed to have put in an amazing word for his older brother though, Lana had been going out with the collage cowboy for a year now, and the couple seemed honestly happy. It was nice to see Jake serious with someone, and since befriending Lana after their classroom feud, this was the first time he was seeing her... Not as tense... Was all that she needed was a little loving? There was a pang of regret that echoed within Diego's heart that he had not acted upon asking Lana out before Jake had gotten to her. The more he had talked to her after that debate, the more he found he enjoyed her. She was smart and had sharp claw. It seemed to be a dying breed with some of these Kittens anymore. Alas, he had waited too long. He had let his broken heart, fragments from what his ex had left, utterly cripple his opportunity. He had lost out to his amigo, but like any good pack member, he was going to let him keep his prize. No matter how much he wanted her, he wasn't going to let his own desires ruin whatever the two of them might have.

Now while Diego was fully supportive of them, what he wasn't very supportive of was the fact that there had been so few 'guys nights out' since the dating had started. Classes and times in their shared apartment where the only time Diego was able to see Jake any more it seemed. Most of the time he was too tied up in his relationship to hang out. Diego and Neil had been able to get together a few times since 'Jana' had started, but it just wasn't the same without their pack leader there. After the two grumbled about it enough, they had finally convinced Jake to give Lana a night of rest and hit the watering hole with them. It took a little convincing at first, but once Jake learned from Diego ( a little white lie) that Lana was irritated at some test results they had received from their professor that day, he was more then willing to join them for a Friday night out on the town.

The three boys walked to their favorite bar (knowing they would never be able to drive home) and started the night off with shots before catching up with one another.

"-She then told me if I tried one more time ta tie her up 'n go down to the rodeo with 'er she's tie my lil doggies up 'n castrate me like a good steer. I called her bluff knowin' she likes 'em just as much as I do, but still playin' with my poker face." Jake shot off to his friend and brother at some point in the night. There were several glasses littering their table of what they had finished, mostly light stuff after the initial shots. As the night would go on though, they would drink thinks that were a little stronger. They had spent the night catching up, but now that they had mellowed out, they were just talking about women. Neil rarely had stories, so it was up to Diego to give wild stories, as it was awkward to hear Jake talk about Lana like this. At some point though, Diego had became quiet and Jake was left to yammer on about his bed-escapades.

"She aint bad between those sheets either... Best I've had 'n years..." Jake grinned from under his hat, his mouth forming a grin as looked between his two amigos that were seemingly out of it at the moment. They needed something to wake them up, didn't they? "Think she might be the one, ya know? It's only been a year, but gonna look inta poppin' the question to 'er probably as soon as I can afford the ring. Ya know?"

The statement had done the job. Diego was now staring at him with a quiet, intense focus that didn't show he had been having tequila shots all night. Neil was now leaning forward, a look of pure shock on his face as he stared at his brother.

"Wait now, are ya saying you're wanting to actually... Settle down? One girl... Holy matrimony? Those sort of thing?" Neil asked in surprise. Jake leaned back and tipped his hat over his eyes, his stupid grin still in view.

"Suuuuure thing lil doggie... Don't wanna share that cactus juice with no other cowboy. That angel's gonna be all mine."

"Don't you think that's up to her to decide?" Diego said, his focus still on Jake. If his stare had been a focused beam of light, he would have burned through his friend's hat by now, trying to make contact with his eyes.

"Well course, partner. It's not called poppin' the 'QUESTION' fer no reason I recon." Jake chuckled, lifting his bottle of beer to his lips for another swig.

"Wonder how the Kitten would feel if she knew you were telling us these kind of thinks, _Snake_." The Latino growled, gripping his shot glass. "I would think if you were thinking of asking her to be your one an only Kitten like that you would at least have the decency to not talk about your life between the sheets to not only your friends, but her friends."

Neil could sense Diego's tone and the message behind his words. Being the peace keeper as normal he spoke up to try and keep the night good. "I think Diego's just saying we really hate having to think of Lana like your... 'flings'... like you use to talk about. Could you refrain from that?"

"Hmph..." That's the most of a reply that Neil could get out of his brother, and that was the most of the conversation for that night while Diego was there. He quickly finished off his drink and muttered about getting some sleep before walking out into the night air on wobbly legs. His mind was whirling about and about at a thousand miles per hour. Partly from the alcohol infused rage at Jake and his loud, insensitive mouth, and the other from the enhanced effects the cool air was making on Diego's already fuzzy head.

He hated Jake some times. They were best friends, but they both tried to be alphas. They fought for the same kills, and almost every time Diego let Jake have it simply because he knew he would get no rest if Jake walked home without a prize. He was such a whine bag some times! It enraged Diego some times, he could never have anything he actually wanted because Jake wanted it too! Jake! Jake! JAKE! He didn't deserve Lana! He obviously wasn't treating her right if he was just going to talk about their sex life to just ANYONE!

Diego didn't know how long he had been walking, nor paying attention to where he was going. He has simply been walking in his drunken stagger. He thought he had just been wondering around to no where until he found himself at a door. It was hard to focus on the area around him to figure out where he was, but it felt safe, it felt like home. Had he walked home? No... His eyes focused a little more, his nose picked up on smells on the area. He knew where he had walked, to the one place he had been thinking of...

"Kitten! Open the door!" He cried, it was almost a desperate plea. He was honestly surprised when the door opened so suddenly and he was able to focus on a very familiar frame. Long brown hair with intense brown eyes. He knew who this was, this was her... His eyes traveled up and down her body. Even though it was hard to focus with a fuzzy mind, he was able to tell she wasn't waring much right now.

"Diego? What are you doing here?" She asked in her cool tone, seemingly to dismiss his wondering eyes.

"Visiting you, hermosa." He smirked, she simply replied with a frown, her head tilting allowing for her hair to shift. The smell of her shampoo jumping at Diego, distracting him.

"It's after midnight."

"It is?" Diego asked, a tone of pure honesty carrying his words. "If you ask me, that's early. I ditched my drinking buddies to come see you, Kitten." He grinned. Lana seemed to be studding him now, trying to assess if what he was saying was true or not. Was it that hard to tell if he was drunk out of his sane mind? He thought it was evident, and that was saying something coming from the drunk man himself! Of course, feeling the fuzziness that was consuming his thoughts was a constant reminder.

After several moments she seemed content with her inspection, but her words rang with irritation. "Come inside," She sighed, pulling him in and closing her door. She had started to drag him away when he paused in the middle of the room and yanked her closer. Her eyes were focused on him, her face telling him she wasn't about to play games here. "What are you doing?"

Diego gave her a grin, his trademark smirk. "You don't want to get to know each other first, Kitten?" There was a slight slur to his Hispanic accent that showed when he naturally rolled his R's with his tongue. "Much as I like the idea of skipping to-"

"Diego, shut up." Lana said with a firm tone. She was very clear in the fact she wasn't up to playing games, but still, he couldn't help but persist.

With a grin remaining on his face he gripped her hand tighter "Anything you want, Kitten."

Lana kept her icy shell up as she shook him off. She gave him her challenging stair as she pointed to her bedroom door. "Get in there and be quiet."

"What about you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes watching her though unfocused.

"I'm coming," She said, her voice becoming irritable. There was just something so... Delicious about how cute she got when she was irritated. He was smirking as he walked into her room, head held high as he tried to give her his best (drunk) sexy walk. He wanted to make sure she was checking out his butt. Once he was in the room he looked behind him to see if she was watching him, but much to his disappointment, she was gone.

It was almost depressing how little attention she gave him. Of course she was taken, she had never really shown him any interest before, and to top it off, she was one of his best friends. Why would they mess that up? Why had he came here? Although it was mostly drowning in whiskey and tequila, there was a little voice in Diego's head telling him he was an idiot right now.

"Yea, yeah..." He mumbled to it as he started cleaning off her bed. Papers, books, and even a laptop littered the top of it. Had she been studding? He didn't really have time to think about it (Nor did he really want to) as he moved it all to the floor before pulling back the sheets, kicking off his shoes, and laying across the bed. He made sure to leave room a side in case she decided to join him.

When Lana came into the room carrying a glass of water, he was comfortable. "Want to join me?" He asked with a smirk as she seem to look at her items on the floor with displeasure. Her tone was becoming steadily sharper.

"Diego, Sit up."

"I'm too tired." He said in a teasing tone. This seemed to displease her more, and she reminded him of a Kitten with her fur on end to make herself seem bigger then she actually was.

"GET UP!"

He was playing with fire, his smirk growing as he continued to tease. "Make me." He challenged

Her eyes flashed, rising to the challenge. She grabbed his hand, trying to yank him up. She succeeded for only a moment though, he was playing with the Kitten much as a cat plays with the mouse. Just when she thought she was succeeding, he gave her a tug. She fell on top of him, the glass falling out of her hand. Before she even knew it, he had her pinned between his body and the bed, her arms above her head. His breath smelled strong of alcohol, but his gaze was hot on her.

"Sorry, hermosa," He said wit a drunken purr, "But in a battle of strength, you will never win."

"I wasn't aware that our fights had taken on a physical element," She responded, her face read as if she wasn't amused.

"A physical element, I like that Kitten." He grinned wildly, his eyes dancing with something probably perverse seeing how he had taken that rather sensually it seemed.

"Get off me, Diego." She was now ordering, struggling to free herself. He wasn't about to let her go though. He was enjoying being this close, smelling her... Feeling her heart. "Now, you-"

She was probably call him a brute again. He wasn't going to let her finish that statement. Her smell was so much, he could feel her heart fluttering under his chest. She was just so... Irresistible There was no way he could refrain himself from kissing her, as he promptly did. Her plump limps. They were really as delicious as they looked when they moved as she nagged or argued. He was enjoying this. Perhaps a little too much as his hand were now moving down her sides, no doubtingly trying to catch a feel. He purred out Spanish against her lips, hoping she would feel what he was meaning. "Acaba de dar en el que mi... I te mantedr_á_ cautivo en mi coraz_ó_n..."

There was no doubt in her mind she didn't feel it now. He felt that shiver go down her body. This was a good sign, and yet he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in what he was doing as he kissed down her neck, his hand sliding up the thin camisole she had on. This... This Kitten. She was attractive and special. Jake didn't respect that one bit, did he? If he did he wouldn't have bragged about his sex life, right?He didn't respect her one bit and here all Diego could do was think about her non stop! She deserved better then to be talked about like some one night stand!

He closed his eyes, focusing on on her, leaving his thoughts of Jake that night to dissolve in his drunken stupor, focusing on her gasp of surprise.

"No mi gusta verte con _él..._" He mummered against her skin, he couldn't help but freeze again as Jake flashed through his mind again, "_Usted debería estar conmigo, no con Jake..._"

He instantly regretted saying that name. Lana grabbed his shoulders just as soon as she had mentioned the name and shoved him off, he could only complain.

"Kitten-"

"No!" She snapped, her anger rising as she stared him down, "I don't want to hear it Shut up ad go to sleep before you do something you regret."

'But I want you... I deserve you more, I wanted you longer.' He thought as she sat on the edge of the bed, her feet now on the floor. She was looking around on the floor, what was she looking at with such an upset look on her face? Why was his eyes getting so heavy? Why was... The world went dark...

It was several hours before he woke up, head pounding, memory blanked out. There was pale morning light streaking through the window. Why did the sun have to be so bright? Why were those birds singing? He pulled the pillow over his head and inhaled deeply, a scent, not his own bed filling his nose. Who's bed was he in? Dazed and bewildered, Diego pushed himself up and looked around. Who had he gone home with and then (probably) banged? He looked beside him and found no one there, which confused him a little more.

He sat in an upright position and scratched his head, only then noticing he was still in his casual clothes from the day before. So he had gotten in bed with someone and not stripped? This was most bizarre now, and he wasn't getting any answers to his questions. At best more were just being raised.

He slid his feet to the floor and grumbled. There were his shoes at least... It took him a moment to realize there were items littering the floor. What kind of slob had he crawled into bed with? Curious, he took a look at the papers on the floor and started to read. He stared at them for a few minutes and then the realization of who's room this was struck him. He knew this subject the notes were on, he knew this writing... Lana.

For a moment his mind he panicked, wonder what he had done last night? Had he slept with her? He knew he had always dreamed about stealing her away from Jake and professing his love for her. That was just a silly dream though, a harmless thought he had never acted on. But Last night... Had he made a move? Well, as far as he could tell he probably hadn't done anything, he was still clothed and Lana wasn't in the bed next to him either. He could show his face to Jake for one more day at least.

He went on with putting on his shoes and took another look at the mess on the floor. An unbroken glass was on the floor, her papers were warped, ink smudging. Had he spilled the water? His eyes wondered to her laptop and curiosity filled him. Had this gotten wet too? He pressed the power button and thought all was good. It sounded like the fan was spinning, but then came the beeping followed by the sound something popping loudly and the smell of something burning. Freaking out, he turned it off and stared at it. He had broken her laptop! It had to be him, Lana was no slob and she surely wasn't one to drop things like glasses of water! What was he going to do now? Clearly he needed to get her a new one, but with what money? This was going to eat into his coffee supply money without a doubt. Goodbye un-roasted coffee beans with so much potential, and hello per-ground, stale coffee bought in bulk.

Well this was a depressing day so far. Making sure he had his keys, wallet, and cell phone, the Latino started to sneak out of the house, quietly so he didn't wake anyone. It was there in the living room area he found Lana, sleeping on the couch with an arm over her head, her blanket falling off her. He gave her a soft smile, enjoying her sleeping pose. Surely one little peck on her head wouldn't hurt anything, right? He had no self control, he pressed a kiss to her head and tucked her back in before leaving.,,, He had a laptop to buy...

The next time he saw her was in class. Lana and Neil were talking when he arrived, carrying a plastic sack. When he was seated and caught Lana's attention was when he presented her the sack containing a new laptop, still boxed.

"I've never known you to litter the floor the way it was this morning, and I definitely cant see you dropping a glass of water."

She didn't say anything, probably trying to suppress the memory of her findings. All the same, she acted clueless as to what he was meaning and raised an eyebrow at him. Insisting she look at it he nudged her with an elbow to take a look at the sack. Once she had, her face changed. Was that relief or joy he spied?

"A laptop for a laptop." He grinned.

She started to argue, "You-"

"Don't argue, Kitten," He held up his hand, trying to dismiss her. "I've thrown the receipt away, so you can't return it."

After that she didn't argue, she didn't' raise one word against it. She simply thanked him and sat quietly through class looking happy about her new item. If she only knew how many cups of coffee that laptop was worth... It didn't matter though, Diego wasn't going to tell her. Not if it meant he was able to see her smile like this. This look on her face, he could live with this and drink it like his precious bitter nectar. Maybe that was what she was to him, his forbidden coffee Kitten who he was forever doomed to watch from afar. It was hard to do sometimes, but at moments like these, it was manageable with that smile of hers.


End file.
